youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mudja
Stefan Vuksanovich (Stefan Vuksanović, Стефан Вуксановић) (born ) known as Mudja, is a Serbian Gaming YouTuber and one of faster growing Serbian channels. Biography Stefan was born on September 4th, 1998, in the countryside Drmno, which is a part of Požarevac. His father is Sasha Vuksanovic, is an interior designer. And his mother is Vesna Vuksanovic. Stefan as a child lived a very rough life. He comes from a very poor family, which barley had enough money for survival. Sasha tried multiple times to get any kind of social help for them, but no one helped the family. Sasha was the only one who was working hard for having any kind of existence for the family. When Stefan was a child, he had a lot of interests for video-games, drawing and beat-boxing. He didn't have problems with school, and he did have friends in it. Although he barley had any contact with his father at that time, because the father would have worked for a very long time. Stefan got his nickname Mudja, because of his grandpa, which had the same nickname. Although Stefan didn't enjoy the nickname, because his friends would of constantly call him Mudja, and he wanted to be called by his real name. Future on, he accepted the fate of being called Mudja. Once Stefan finished primary school, he was supposed to go to high school, but Stefan had started his YouTube carrier at that time which was difficult for him to do both sides. Stefan did go to high school, but had a lot of issues in it, so his father ended up removing Stefan from high school, and Stefan started focusing as much as he can on his YouTube carrier. Although, Stefan started part-time schooling which he finished. In this period, Stefan and his family we're living very poorly, to the point of not having money for casual stuff. They couldn't even pay the bills. History Stefan started his channel in September 29, 2013 named as SRBGamer and later he changed channel name to SuperSRBGamer. After that, in video called VAŽNO OBAVEŠTENJE! (Translated: Important notification!), he states that the name of the channel will be renamed in Mudja, due to reason that already some channels have the same name as it his name. The reason for changing the channels name is also due to hate between the Serbs and Croatians, because in his name there is a word SRB (which is a short for Serbian). Also, he states that the name Mudja is his nickname, which is unique, and no one can use it. This little change will completely change his channel, and life too. In 2014 He made 2 popular videos named: KAKO PREVARITI DRUGA DA JE USVOJEN (Traslated: How to cheat your friend that he is adopted) and KAKO MUDJA SLAVI NOVU GODINU (Translated: How does Mudja celebrate New Year). Then his dad comes in the story, Sasha Vuksanovic starts playing PES with him in his videos. His videos with his dad became big with over 100K+ Views. Stefan was later invited to a meeting with other popular Serbian YouTuber mostly known as: Srpski Tutorijali (Translated: Serbian Tutorials), SerbianGamesBL, FullTV, KovalskA, Yasserstain and PCAXE, Mudja then becomed a lot knowed and he has now over 100K+ Subscribers. Future Progress In future on, Mudja collaborated with his father Sasha Vuksanovic also known as Cale in a lot of videos. The two played various video-games together. They are most notable for playing PUBG and GTA together. On August 12th, 2017, Mudja officially passed over 1 Million subscribers, being the first Serbian YouTube star to get over 1 Million subscribers. Mudja also got into a relationship with another YouTube star known as Jana Dacovic. On November 7th 2017, Mudja finally became the first Serbian YouTube star which got the Golden Play Button. In 2018, Mudja created his own "Serbian" meme review. His fans send him various memes for him to see and comment on them. Mudja also confirms that the Meme review was copied from PewDiePie. Prominent Video Games Hitman: Absolution This is the earliest ever play-through that Mudja has done, but it can't be found. The reason for that is explained in the video REAKCIJA NA STARE KLIPOVE (Translated: Reaction on the old videos). He states in the video when is showing his first video, that this is not his first video. He also states that in his first play-through, he recorded about 20 episodes of Hitman: Absolution, which he in the last 2 episodes, turned the microphone on. But because due to quality of the voice in the video, Mudja has deleted the whole playlist. This video also confirmed the theory of the missing playlist, because some of Mudja's fans have on his videos have stated in conversations with other users, that he had a play-through even older than an Outlast. Indie Horror Games Mudja is very known for playing indie horror games, which all of them are have chose by himself. His videos are special, because they combine fear and laugh. For example, in video called PACOV BEZ REPA! DEAD LAB (Translated: The rat without tail! Dead Lab), when he meets zombie and a spider, he is shown screaming like a female, making that scene lot funny. Also, in a video called BRZINOM SVETLOSTI! ERIE (Translated: Speed of light! Erie), he when encounters an Erie, he goes in female bathroom scared repeating ZENE! (Translated: Women's!). GTA As mentioned, Mudja started playing a lot of GTA with his father. The two played mainly GTA races and GTA missions. Mudja and his father became iconic in Serbia for always getting angry over GTA races. Mudja's father also ended up breaking various objects after losing GTA races. The father broke a table and a keyboard for example. Although parents of children ended up reporting Mudja for swearing a lot and for violence. Because of this, Mudja and his father had to stop swearing after the reports. New Serials In the recent years of 2018 and 2019, Stefan started playing a lot of Fortnite, PUBG and Zula, which he recorded on his channel. Most of the recorded footage are mainly live-streams of Stefan playing the games. Stefan also started Meme-Reviews, where he would of react to memes which his fan made on Discord. And he also made Reddit Reactions, where Stefan would of go on to Reddit and react to various interesting stuff. Stefan also reviewed that he has potential for magic, and that he has been practicing magic tricks for a while. Discord Server Stefan and his father Sasha, with another YouTuber known as Sanee, are running the biggest Balkan Discord server known as BALKAN KINGS. As of today, the server has over 60,000 members. On the server, Stefan is able to communicate with his fans by messages and by speaking to them voice to voice. Various rooms on the server exist for photos, memes, video-games, chatting, music and many more. Gallery Mudja3.jpg Mudja2.jpg Mudja1.jpg Mudja4.jpg Mudja5.jpg Mudja6.jpg Mudja7.jpg Mudja8.jpg _8ULvrMQ.jpg 16110196_216120362186332_1242647533243596800_n.jpg Videos HVALA NA 100,000 SUBSCRIBERA & IZNENADJENJE ! MUDJA MAJICE ! SKLAPANJE I UPOZNAVANJE SA NOVIM RACUNAROM ! NASTUP U KRAGUJEVCU ! Trivia *In March 13, 2015 Stefan got a new computer. And his friend from PCAXE helped him to make it. *In March 21, 2015 he made a video where he was thankful because he got 100,000+ Subscribers. *In April 2015 Stefan went to a new meeting with SerbianGamesBL & FullTV. They were invited to Kragujevac. A lot of people came there. *On May 7, 2015 Stefan '''got his Silver play button. *On August 8, 2015 '''Stefan had his first [http://mondo.rs/a824732/Mondo-TV/Mondo-TV/Mudja-YouTube-gejmer-intervju.html interview]. *On August 12, 2017 Stefan made live stream where he is thankful for 1 million subscribers. This page was created on July 22, 2014 by DarkUnknownWarrior. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Serbian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers